The Son of the Sun
by Reidisaboss
Summary: Ben suddenly is attacked by a Scythian Dracanae and learns that his father, who ran away when he was young, is a Greek god. Stunned, he goes to a camp for these half-humans, half-gods, and joins a war against the Titan lord, Kronos. Will his skills be enough to defeat the twisted one? Find out in this exciting thriller, The Son of the Sun.
1. Chapter 1

I ran through the forest, panting. The swarm of something behind me was gaining. I hid in a temple. "Apollos." I thought, knowing because of my knowledge of Greek mythology, which I had studied for a project in fifth grade, two years ago. The statue of Apollo inside slowly creaked toward me. I was cornered.

Ahh! I woke up in my bed, staring right into cam newtons eyes. Whoa! Oh. Just in my room, with all the panthers posters and jerseys. After a moment to catch my breath, I went down stairs and poured myself some orange juice.

"Hey mom" I said, when she came downstairs. "Get lost again?"

"Almost!" She said pouring herself some as well."I'll never get used to this house" she said.

" I got used to it when we put the panthers stuff in my room!" I said.

"Yeah, well, your lucky I'm a multimillionaire now that I'm the CEO of Chase. Isn't it time for you to go to School?

"Oh, yeah! Thanks for reminding me."

" No problem! See you tonight at your football game!"

"What about my soccer practice and basketball game?"

"I'll only be able to see the football game, and your going to have to walk to your practice.

Yeah, I was kind of disappointed about that. I'd read books about how people's parents. Never seem to have time for them because they work extra for more money 'cause they're poor, but the problem is, really rich people never seem to have time either, they're always managing their business.

As I walked down the street toward Hamm Middle, something didn't feel right. It was probably nothing, but I didn't like it. It felt like something was watching me from the Orange leaved trees. At school, I sighed, exasperated. Matt Graber was waiting for me.

"Hey, Ben! Why did the annoyingly handsome person cross the street to the school? Because he was scared his sister's ghost would come and get him!"

"I go to school because it's the law, Matt, not to get away from Kate's ghost, so why don't you just shut up!

"The 6- year old sister walked into the lake. Then she tripped and she never wo-." said Matt in a sing-Songy voice, before his father interrupted him.

"Matt, what are you doing?" Says principal Graber.

"Oh, uh, just... Telling Ben good luck on his football game tonight! Bye dad." Matt said.

"Ben, if he bothers you again, just tell me." Said the dark-haired principal, looking at his son run hurriedly toward the school.

"Thanks, Mr. Graber."

"Anytime, Ben. I'll talk to him later. If he talks to you like that again, just tell me, and I'll see what I can do."

"Ok Mr. Graber. See you another time." I said, turning and walking into the school. I got to my locker and sifted through the piles of junk, looking for my history book. I accidentally dropped it when I finally picked it up, and it opened to the page about Apollo, the God of the sun, my favorite god, and in my opinion, the best looking god in the entire book.

His blond hair almost the exact same color as mine, the fact that he was a crack shot with a bow, just like I was with a hunting rifle, and his good looks, if I was any God, I would be him. In fact, we look so much alike, it's hard to believe I'm not related to him.

After picking up my history book. And walking to my eighth grade science class. Dissecting frogs wasn't as gross as it usually was, because my mind was on the dream that I had that morning.

I've thought about Apollo a lot lately, I thought, half heartedly picking out the frogs lungs with my tweezers while my lab partner, Dan, wrote observations down in a notebook.

Kate had had blond hair two. Our mom had black hair, so it must have been from dad. Dad, who ran away when I was one and too young to remember him. Kate said that he had run away after she was born, but came back two years later. Then, after I was born, ran away and never came back. Not even for Kate's funeral. Mom said he knew, but either that's not true, or he didn't care. And I've never known mom to lie.

"Ben!" Shouted Dan, obviously not for the first time."Stop squishing the lungs!"

I looked down, surprised to see that the lungs looked like a bunch of root-beer foam.

"Ben, now we have to get a whole new frog! Why'd you squish the lungs?"

"Sorry," I mumbled, taking off my safety glasses and walking over to Ms. Johnson, the science teacher.

"Ms. J, I need a new frog." I said.

"Alright, but this is the last one." She said, handing me a new one.

Luckily, I didn't have any tests that day, or I would've failed them. But I walked past my house when I got there, and almost a block more before I realized what had happened. When I turning around I heard a hisssssss

coming from the bushes next to me, and all of a sudden, a women with green skin and two snakes tails, slithering out behind her came out, her forked tongue flickering. She had a trident in one hand, and a net in the other.

I'd seen this monster before but only in history books. It was called a Scythian Dracenae, but it was a Greek myth, something that didn't exist. As it hissed again, I turned around and sprinted back to my house and locked the door.

"Mom? You here?"I shouted.

"Yes, Ben, what's wrong?"

"I saw a Dracenae, one of those snake ladies, mom. I wasn't hallucinating! It had a trident and a net and was going to kill me but I ran here. Mom," I said, noticing the look on her face,"Do you believe me?"

"Yes Ben, and..." I could hear her muttering something. It sounded like "Eighth grade... Always eighth grade... Help me apollo, I can't believe I'm going to have to do it..."I can't believe this is happening, but I have to take you to... A new place..."

"Mom, what... Is going on?"

"Ben I'll explain on the way, but right now, I have to take you to... A new place."

"Mom, what place? A school?

"No, Ben. A camp. Camp Half-Blood."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

My mouth gaped open. "Seriously? Like, the demigod camp? But that's a myth! Just like the Greek gods." I said

"No, it's true. And so are the Greek gods. It's a real place. I'll take you to our local transportation station to take you there.

"This is surreal." I said, amazed.

"Ha! This is just the start of it."

"No, I can't get any more amazed right now."

"Well, then your amazement capacity will have to increase. I'm sure you have questions, but right now I can't answer them."

I knew about Camp-half-blood because of all the Greek myths I'd read. Chiron, a centaur, which is a half-man half-horse, takes gods children with mortals, and in one myth about him, I read that the place where he trains them is called στρατόπεδο Ημίαιμος, or camp half-blood. It was described as a system of caves, all leading up to a clearing at the top of Mt. Meteora. Hercules, the strongest man in the world, had been trained there, as had Jason, the leader of the argonaughts, the band of heroes who went on a quest to capture the Golden Fleece, and Achilles, the first invincible man, except for a tiny spot on his ankle. But I couldn't believe it was real... "Ben, a lot of things you don't think are real are real," I chided myself. "You just saw a Scythian Dracenae. That was real. You're going to have to get a whole new perspective on real."

In the car, on the way to the transportation station, I swore I saw a giant lion, with glittering skin, leaping across a field. "Mom, did you see that? A lion. It was huge. Do you think it's the Nemian lion?"

"It definitely is, Ben." She said.

How... Okay I didn't want to know. I closed my eyes, knowing I couldn't put off the question any longer, I wanted to know so badly. "Mom? When dad ran away... He didn't really run away, right? He just... Went away because he was a god and had to do godly stuff?"

She sighed. "Yes Ben, and...I know you want to know who he is, but... I can't tell you right now. You'll find out soon at the camp."

"Why can't you tell me, mom? I need to know."

"You don't need to know, and you'll find out sooner or later."

"You're just avoiding my question, mom. Why can't you tell me?"

She sighed again. "We're here Ben," she said, avoiding my question once more. "Argus will take you to camp half-blood." She said, pointing to a man with eyes all over his body.

"I've dreaded this for a long time, but I knew it had to happen. I Hoped both you and Kate would would make it but maybe it's better this way, because I only have to worry about a painful death to one of you. Ben, we have to separate. You have to go to the camp, and I have to go back home."

My head was spinning. "What... Can't you come with me?"

"No, Ben I can't manage Chase from here and I can't come in most importantly because I'm mortal. You're a demigod. You can go, but I can't.

"But..." I said as she slowly walked into the car.

I numbly turned around and walked with my head down Into Argus's car.

I sat down and Argus asked me if I wanted to listen to music by pointing to the volume knob. I said no, I didn't feel like it. I wondered if the guy even talked. Maybe he had eyes on his tongue and he didn't want people to see them. I closed my eyes and waited in silence for the rest of the ride.

"Ben, I think I know who your godly parent was." Said Chiron. A week had passed since I was dropped off by Thalia's pine tree on half blood. All week I had been assessed on how good I was at architecture, wrestling, pickpocketing, archery, and fashion. On a scale of 1-10, I'd give myself a 6, 3, 5, 10, and 6. In the Athena cabin, I managed to pick up the numbers १, २, ३, ४, ५, ६, ७, ८, ९, ० in Marathi lessons. Trust me, I picked up the numbers in Spanish a lot quicker and a lot easier. The Ares cabin pretty much beat me into a pulp, and Hermes stole 23 dollars out of my pocket in 5 minutes to my three dollars in ten minutes. They said they'd give it back. They were half right, and I only got $11.50 back. Archery with the Apollo kids, I got 3rd place in a contest with the best archers in the world. And what happened in the Aphrodite cabin is better left unsaid.

"Apollo's, right? I mean, archery is the only area where I excelled, and archery is an Apollo trait, unless Artemis broke her vow, but my mom is mortal! So it has to be Apollo."

"Well, you know your Greek mythology. Yes, I think it's Apollo. We can't know for sure, but that Is the most likely candidate. We will wait for a sign claiming you."

"Please move me out of the Hermes cabin. There are way too many demigods In there."

"Sorry Ben, I'll move you when it's official, but right now, you're going to have to stay there." Said Chiron, sending me back to the Hermes cabin.

Over the past week, I had met some new people. Connor Stoll had stolen at least thirty dollars from my wallet and Aaron, my bunk mate, who is an actual son of Hermes, instead of a demigod just waiting to be claimed, took me on a tour of the racetrack, which the camp hadn't used since the accident when the horses pulling the carts tripped, and three died, twenty-six being mutilated. After that, they just used it for foot races. Ashley, a daughter of Demeter, who could raise plants and vines from the ground. Will, my half brother, if I was really a son of Apollo, who was the best healer in the camp, healed me when I got a little sliced up when Clarrise got a little carried away in our game of capture the flag. Then Michael Yew brought me to the campfire Saturday, the night after our capture the flag game.

"This week, Annabeth fended off a empousai that was trying to break into the camp. Luke helped her by getting reinforcements just in time. I'd like to honor the son of Hermes and the daughter of Athena by giving them this week's golden laurel wreaths."

The crowd cheered, but some were more half-hearted. They were obviously jealous they didn't get such honor.

"And we have a new camper. Ben-"

He was cut short by a collective gasp.

"What?" I said, realizing everybody was looking at me. Or... right above me.

I looked up, and above my head was a glowing gold sun. I mean... a sun that was like, two feet above my head. It was night. Of course a glowing son above my head would be strange. But this thing was right above my head. This was what Chiron had warned me about.

I was being claimed by Apollo.


	3. Chapter 3

"Your sleeping area is right there, and the lounge area is over there." Said Lee Fletcher, my new head counselor, who was a little on the tall side, but was nice for a kid who looked like a person likely to beat someone up.

He had a gangly stature, with short blonde hair that took in the sunlight and Made the top of his head glow. I was in the Apollo cabin getting my bunk and personal belongings ready for my residence, as this would be my home for a while.

"You know where the bathhouse and basketball courts are, right?"

I nodded wordlessly. I had known I'd be a son of Apollo, but I didn't know I would be claimed like _that_. Not in public. I had kind of wanted it in front of the Hermes cabin at one of our archery lessons. Like, I shot a bullseye and a sun just appeared above my head. Like Apollo saying, _"Yeah, that's my kid that just made that shot!"_

But, in public like that... I don't like being stared at. If I'm with other people, and the _group _has the attention, not just me, like at a choir concert, it's fine. I know nobody's staring at _me_. Or if they are, I won't notice. But a solo performance, when all the people in the crowd are staring at me, I just don't like all the attention.

Granted, the demigods at the Camp Half-Blood didn't really count as a crowd, there only being about fifty, but I didn't like being the center of attention to anybody.

"Michael, when's the archery practice?" I asked the second in command after Lee walked off.

"It's in fifteen minutes, Ben. And remember, archery is a growing skill. You might take some time to master it. Don't be surprised if you aren't very good at it at first." He said, grinning.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked, confused.

"We haven't had someone as handsome as you in years. The last one was Will." He said, indicating Will Solace, who was over at the volleyball courts, warming up his arms for a short game before archery, his stringy long hair hanging over his face. I glanced down at the long scrape on my arm and shuddered, remembering how he treated the cut, the pain of that moment last week when Clarrise cut my arm open. But now I realized that it might affect me in archery. I was about to ask Michael about that, but he was already jogging off toward the archery range.

"Come on, Ben, we're going to be late!" yelled Michael, who was already halfway across the field.

I sprinted after him. Earlier in the week, I'd learned that the Apollo kids were the second-fastest kids in the whole camp, after the Hermes guys, and I was the second fastest out of all of them, after Lee. I had tried track before archery, and Chiron had thought I was a son of Hermes, but that was before I blew him away with my archery skills.

The archery range was set away by the lake. If one of the kids missed a shot, and it went past the target, It would go into the lake and the Naiads would throw it onto the shore. However, that didn't mean the kid who missed got off easy. He had to run down to the shore and pick up the arrow and bring it back before the next two arrows were shot. If they didn't, they had to do all the cabins next kitchen cleanup duty for the next week. The only time that ever happened to an Apollo kid was when Zara has been distracted by her boyfriend yelling her name because a giant scorpion had invaded the camp. So of course she didn't have the chance to pick the Arrow up. The next two shots were fired the next day and they didn't find out about the missed Arrow until the next day after _that _when Vince Eberson missed one and found two arrows lying on the ground. So of course it was traced back to her and she had dish duty for the next week.

Archery went by with nothing big happening, my shots hitting home, but Lee and Michael's shots seemed to go faster. They seemed to be hitting the bullseye with a more solid _thunk _than mine. And most importantly, I missed one. It was only just a bit off the mark, but you could tell it hadn't hit the target dead center. I had been thinking about how I wished Kate could be here when I shot the arrow, so I hadn't been concentrating on aiming my bow.

After lunch, Ashley came up to me asking me if I would try to convince Annabeth to pick either both of us or neither of us.

"But Annabeth doesn't listen to that crap."

I said, after listening impatiently to what she said.

"Just try, Ben," she said, her face annoyed.

"Try to convince her. I have a strategy and Apollo kids are the only demigods who'll work for it."

"She won't listen to me! She'll wave it off like she always does. Silena tried to convince her to get Beckendorf on her team last week and that turned out to be a disaster! If you ask, she'll make a point _not_ to pick both or neither." I said, getting slightly ticked off.

"But Ben, she'll listen to you. She was just mad at Silena because she insulted Luke! She has to say yes, you're the whole reason she won the laurel last week."

"No, she still won't. Just because I alerted her of the empousai, doesn't mean I get anything I want from her. It's because of her being in the strawberry fields eating a few before Pegasus riding that she was there and heard my call for backup."

"Fine." She said, rolling her eyes, irritated. "She'll probably pick us both anyway, me being the best sword fighter in the camp, and you being the best archer."

"You may be the best swordfighter, but Michael and Lee are way better than me at archery."

"Oh, you know you know you'll be better than them soon. Maybe by next week."

"No way, Ashley. Compared to them I'm like Connor Stoll is to me. They're greats. I'm just mediocre."

"No Ben, stop being so modest, you're awesome at archery. You could beat Linda any day."

"Linda's the worst archer in the cabin."

"What about Jonas?"

"Jonas is alright, but no match for me."

"So you finally admit it! You are good at archery."

"I'm just lucky. Michael and Lee have skill. Why are we even talking about this? I should get to wrestling. I don't really want to be late. Last time that happened, Clarrise tried even harder to kill me than usual. I don't think she's happy about me getting the flag in the capture the flag game last week."

"But you didn't get the flag over the border. "

"Why are still arguing? My point still stands. She hates me. I don't like her. Discussion over. Bye."

She looked kind of hurt by that. But right now, she was being pretty. Pretty annoying. She _was _kind of pretty though. Not that I cared.

At wrestling practice that day and everyday for the rest of the week, I got beat up pretty bad. I was still feeling my bruises weeks later, when Michael finally convinced Annabeth to let him capture the flag in our weekly game of it. The rules go like this: the godly parent of the person who captured the flags cabin gets to choose the teams for the next game. In the Apollo cabin, there was an argument and now everyone votes for the camper besides themselves that they think did the best in that weeks activities. That camper gets to pick the teams for the next weeks capture the flag. Well, Michael got the flag over the border, and I was voted the best one (I excelled in Pegasus riding and arts and crafts that week.) I didn't know what strategy to use, so I picked Athena first round and hoped Annabeth or her second in command would come up with a strategy for me. Annabeth whispered the strategy in my ear, and I smiled. I liked this strategy. I picked Hermes besides that. The Ares side got Hephaestus, Dionysus, Demeter, and Aphrodite.

The Hermes cabin had a new camper. He was an interesting case. He had been found at the hill, by Thalia's tree, clutching a black and white horn, two feet long, to his chest. He had woken up three days ago, and nobody had a clue who his godly parent was. His name was Percy Jackson, and he had done some pretty curious things during his three days awake. On his first day, he had escaped Clarrise's formal welcome (Clarrise said hello by shoving people's faces into the toilet.) by blowing up the stalls. The water had flown out of the toilet, dousing everyone except him, in a circle, three feet in diameter. His only belonging: the horn that belonged to the Minotaur that was gripped in his hand when he was found unconsious. Then Annabeth asked me to put him on a team with her and me. She had a strange strategy. It was risky, but if I knew Clarrise, then it would work.

On Friday, I was getting anxious to play while eating dinner. Some people eat less while nervous, but I eat even more. It's a weird habit, but it's what I do. The Ares cabin was ready to go. I guess they were glad that Percy was on the other team so they could pound him. But that was a main part of my plan.

We set off into the woods, and Annabeth put on her Yankees cap and vanished. It was a magical gift, from her mom, I guess. She was lucky. The only thing I ever got from my dad was distance. I was kind of mad about that, but it didn't really matter right now. I leaped over the creak and over into the woods. After about a quarter mile, I froze. I heard a twig snapping, then another. I grabbed my sword, as my bow wouldn't do very good in such close range, with so many obstacles. I was by far the best sword fighter in my cabin, which wasn't saying much. I was just about to climb a tree, when the guy ran into me. "Whoa!" I yelled, wheeling backwards.

"Hey Ben," Luke said. "Let's go get the flag." Relieved, I sprinted after him. At the entrance to the clearing, I paused, looking in. There were no guards, which made me suspicious. Traps were common with the Hephaestus cabin, but there weren't a glint of metal in sight. I walked into the clearing, slowly circling around to make sure it wasn't a trap. "Come on, Luke. It's clear." I said, running into the clearing. I grabbed the flag and started to run back. Luke followed. We were about halfway back to the river when the world turned upside down. I was caught in a trap! I squirmed, trying to wriggle my feet out of the rope suspending me upside down from the tree.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Said Charles Beckendorf, walking out of the woods. "One trapped, one about to go to jail. I think I'll just leave you here, Ben, and hope that you're smart enough to get out. If not, I've got a timer. I'll let you lose when we win."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Yelled Luke, grabbing the flag.

"Go, Luke!" I screamed as Beckendorf face-palmed and started after him. But Luke was way too fast. He was about to cross the river when a bunch of people swarmed around him. I groaned, wishing I could be there to help him. But then I realized that the people were on our side! I saw Michael and Rachel, and Lee. He sprinted over the finish line. I whipped my sword put of my scabbard and cut the ropes. I ran over to the line and gave random high-fives. I may have even given Beckendorf a high-five, because he looked at me weirdly after the campfire that night. But that was after this happened.

A giant hellhound flew through the air toward an unfortunate camper. The rest of the camp and I rushed forward. It was Jackson! He was pinned down under the hellhound's giant paws.

Then Chiron's arrows peirced his side. But the hellhound was about to fall on Percy.

"Look out!" I yelled. I whipped out my bow, and used two of my special arrows to catch the hellhound in a net and suspend it in a tree.

"Thanks, man." Said Percy, getting up and then stumbling and falling into the water.

"Whoa, seaweed brain, be more careful." Said Annabeth, walking over to help him up. But he got up on his own.

"What? How... Did you do _that?_" Asked Annabeth.

"Um... I got attacked by a hellhound. It clawed me."

"No, how did you do that?" She said, pointing at his chest.

"I told you, I- whoa... How _did _I do that?"

He was looking down at his chest. The cuts, the bruises, all his injuries... Were gone.

His shirt was still clawed, but his chest was completely clean.

"Percy, come out of the water." Annabeth said, urgent, panicked even. He came out and almost collapsed on the ground. "Now, go back in." She said. He did, and immediately perked up. The rest of the camp gasped, including me. I looked at a spot about two feet above his head. There was a trident, glowing and spinning. But there were no kids in the cabin with that symbol above its door. That was the symbol of cabin three.

Chiron knelt and said, "Hail, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, God of the sea."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I was slow getting this chapter up. (Can you say 4 months?) But over summer vacation I lost interest and I started writing again a few days ago. So, hoping to get these things up more often, here is the next chapter.**

**-Reidisaboss**

_**Chapter 4**_

When Chiron called me to the big house the next day, it made the entire cabin jealous.

"How come he gets to go and not me?" Asked an indignant Dwight, who was the most stuck-up guy in the cabin.

"Because Chiron asked him to. Do you want to go ask him to invite you instead? Good," said Lee, who was tying his shoes, and noting that Dwight was shaking his head. "Ben, you'd better go. Dionysus doesn't like it when people are late."

"Percy Jackson, I should kill you right now. I could make your molecules erupt into flames and that would be the end of that. But Chiron thinks that that wouldn't be in my job description to 'keep you demigods safe', so I won't. But think about my offer. Spontaneous combustion is, for the most part, painless. Right now I think I'll turn you into a dolphin, and let you swim back to your father."

"Mr. D..." Said Chiron.

"Alright, but if the boy's not gone by the time I get back, then a dolphin he shall be." He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

I was sitting on the porch of the big house, with Percy and Grover, and Chiron was about explain to Percy the reason no one was in cabin three, dedicated to Poseidon, and cabin 1, dedicated to Zeus.

"So… what? What is going on? Can you tell me or not?"

"I'm going to leave telling you to the Oracle" Said Chiron, and he stood up and started to pace the porch.

"You see Percy, long ago, after World War II, he big three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades made a pact. No more children with mortal wives for them. Basically, the war was just the children of the god fighting against each other. But then, seventeen years ago, Beryl Grace gave birth to Thalia, the only daughter of Zeus since the end of World War II. She came here 5 years ago. But the forces of Hades were sent after her. She told the other two demigods and the satyr she was with to go on ahead to the camp, and one of the two demigods was..." He said, looking around. "Ah, Annabeth, you may take off that hat now." All three of us whirled around. "Hey, Seaweed Brain. You'd better bring me along on this quest, or it's gonna be full of the biggest doofuses this camp has ever seen." She said, smirking.

"So… what's that all got to do with me?" Percy asked, obviously confused.

"Well… the Thalia part does not have to do with your quest, but the point is now that he has claimed you, Poseidon has openly admitted that he broke the oath as well. Thalia was turned into a tree…" He must've seen the shock on Percy's face just then, because then he said, "Oh, yes, I forgot to tell you about that part. Well, she was going to die, you see, and Zeus decided to let her keep her life, but only as a tree. Anyway, I told you about Thalia mainly because you need to know. You need to know what has happened to children of the big three who broke the oath, because that might just happen to you, as well. Anyway, on the winter solstice council of the gods, Zeus and Poseidon were quarreling, the useless nonsense, and then Zeus, after the counsel, realized his master bolt, his most powerful weapon, was gone. He blamed Poseidon, of course. And when when he claimed you, well that put a twist in Zeus's toga. He thought Poseidon had convinced you to sneak onto Olympus on the solstice, take the master bolt and hide it so Poseidon's Cyclopes could make copies and overthrow Zeus with them. And neither god will back down. Zeus wants his master bolt, Poseidon wants an apology, and if they don't both get it by the summer solstice, then there will be all-out war. It will make the Revolutionary War look like a pillow fight. And if you don't return it by then, it will happen. I think I know who the thief is, though. If Poseidon And Zeus are at war, who stands to gain? A god that is angry that his brothers broke the oath, and millions of dead would swell his kingdom. Hades convinced someone to take the bolt, I'm sure of it."

"So… what did you say, about an oracle?" Said Percy.

"Not an oracle, child. _The_ Oracle. The one upstairs. In the attic." He said, gesturing at the roof of the cabin.

"Um... okay…?" Said Percy, slowly getting up and walking up the stairs. I could hear each footstep as clearly as if it was godzilla stepping on a plank of plywood.

"Hopefully, he is strong." murmured Chiron thoughtfully. "Weak ones have returned insane."

After a few minutes, which seemed like hours, Percy finally came down the stairs.

"What did it say, child?" asked Chiron.

"She… it said that I would go west and face the god who had turned."

"Okay, so theres, like, a traitor god and we have to track him down." Said Annabeth.

"And that I would find what was stolen and see it safely returned."

"Also good." I noted. "It seems as if your quest is destined to be a success.

"Anything else, Percy?" Asked Chiron. "Mostly prophecies go beyond two lines."

Percy hesitated before saying, "No, that's it."

We could all tell he was lying, that there was something he was scared of, but Chiron didn't push him about it.

"Alright, Percy. Just remember, prophecies almost always have double meanings. Things aren't necessarily going to be like what you interpret the oracles words to be. Okay, so for quests, there are usually three or four people. Unless they decline, or you don't want them along, here is who is coming with you. Annabeth, Grover, and Ben."

"Okay. Let's go." Said Annabeth. "I haven't been out of the camp in five years, seaweed brain, plus we have to get to the underworld as soon as possible."

"Yeah. Let's go." Percy said, then all of us got up to leave.

Except me.

"Hey, hang on." I said. "Who said I wanted to go on this quest?" I asked calmly.

"You don't want to go?" Asked Annabeth, confused.

"No. I haven't been here long enough to go on a quest. Maybe in a couple years but not now."

"Oh." Percy said, disappointed. "Okay. I'll see you later then."

"Good luck. See you later." I said, watching my new friends walking away toward their cabins to pack. I wished I could believe what I had said though.


End file.
